


OC Song Fics

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: Albert likes to sing, but I've barely done anything with that, so I've decided to write some song fics with him. I might make one or two for his brother Alrik as well.
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia), OC/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	OC Song Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Ships: NorFin and OC x France  
> Word Count: 1115  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Stockholm Syndrome (Albert personifies it)

Albert curls up in a tight ball under his covers. There’s a soft knock at the door not even a minute later, but he ignores it. He hears the door open, and buries himself in the comforter and sheets even deeper. “Albert, please.” The voice belongs to Tino. “Come out. Please. You didn't contaminate anyone. You only touched that human for a second. I doubt-”

“And if I did?” His words are quiet but fierce. “I’d never be able to forgive myself.” Tino sighs, and leaves the room. That was easier than Albert thought it would be. ...Why doesn’t he feel good about being left alone? Someone opens the door again before he can find the answer to that question.

“I brought you some Brännvin.” The personification pokes his head out from under the covers, but just barely. He holds out his hand, and is back under the sheets and comforter the moment Tino gives him the bottle. The Finnish man sits on the foot of his bed. He starts humming to himself. It’s not too long before Albert has shed his hiding place in favor of listening to him. When he sees the faintest of smiles playing at the younger man’s lips, he breaks into song. “I can hear you, but I won’t.” He closes his eyes to focus better. “Some look for trouble, while others don’t. There’s a thousand reasons I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh oh oh.” Someone outside the room joins in as The Voice. Probably Lukas, trying to hype up his boyfriend. “Oh oh.” He smiles to himself at his lover’s antics. “You’re not a voice.”

“You’re just a ringing in my ear,” Albert joins in nearly silently. Tino nods encouragingly at him.

“And if I heard you,” he continues.

“Which I don't.”

“I’m spoken for I fear. Everyone I’ve ever loved is here within these walls.”

“I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m blocking out your calls.”

“I’ve had my adventure, I don’t need something new.”

“I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you.”

“Into the unknown.” Tino bobs a bit, feeling the rhythm. “Into the unknown. Into the unknooooown!” He laughs a bit.

“What do you want?” “‘Cause you’ve been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?”

“Or are you someone out there who’s a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I’m not where I’m meant to be?” Albert shrinks in on himself as he sings those lyrics. He believes them a little too much.

“Every day’s a little harder as I feel my power grow.”

“Don’t you know there’s part of me that longs to go...”

“Into the unknown?” They start singing together here. “Into the unknooown. Into the unknooooooown!” Someone else joins in as The Voice with Lukas. Considering they’re at the shared house, Albert assumes it’s Mathias. Berwald and Emil don’t sing often, and Alrik’s voice is too powerful for background lyrics. Tino knows it’s not. “Oh oh oh oh. Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?” They try their hardest not to laugh as they sing back and forth with the two voices outside the room. “Where are you going? Don’t leave me alone. How do I follow you… Into the unknown?” Tino pulls Albert into a tight hug as the song ends.

“Do you feel any better now?” He nods meekly into his chest, sniffing slightly. “Shh, please don’t cry.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “Humans are resilient. Accidentally brushing against you for half a second isn’t going to affect one. We don’t even know if you can cause someone to fall under… that just by touching them.” He doesn’t like avoiding saying what Albert personifies, but the two words always bring so much fear and pain into his expression. He doesn’t need anymore of that right now. “Francis?” He calls out. Albert stiffens in his arms, but doesn’t try to hide again. Good. Getting him to come out a second time is practically impossible. The door opens, and a bouquet of flowers enters, Francis following and holding them. He holds them out to Albert with a loving smile.

“For you, ma douce fleur. Your favourite and my national flower.” Albert’s lips part in shock as he stares at the multitude of irises and mini roses. Not a single one shares a similar shade with another. “You sing beautifully.”

“I don’t.” He snaps, turning his head away in embarrassment. “I’m too quiet. I’m surprised du even heard me.” Francis shakes his head.

“Nonsense. It’s only natural I would hear you. You mean a lot to me.” Albert furrows his brows. How troublesome. “What’s that look for? You’ll give yourself wrinkles.” Francis reaches out, slow enough Albert can pull away if he doesn’t want to be touched, and smoothes out his forehead. The Swedish man makes a quiet noise of discontent, but doesn’t move.

“Just say du love me if you’re going to say I mean a lot to du. It’s nicer to hear,” he grumbles as he takes the bouquet. Francis smiles, laughing slightly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But I do love you. Very much.”

“C’mere,” he murmurs, placing the flowers aside. He wraps his arms around Francis’ neck and kisses him soundly on the lips. Tino excuses himself, face flushed. He has no idea if this will turn amourous or not. Better safe than sorry. “Jag älskar dig också.” He hears just before closing the door. Lukas wraps an arm around his waist once he’s outside.

“I’m glad he’s okay. You always know what to do to cheer him up.” Tino places a kiss to his forehead.

“Only most of the time. Francis took this one though. Albert really loves him. He lets him touch him without complaint.” Lukas nods.

“He’s told me before that Francis is too stubborn to fall under Stockholm Syndrome, so he feels safe when they touch. He feels like it’s true and genuine, never something he’s inadvertently forced. And they’ve known each other for awhile, so he probably can’t be put under it.” Tino nods along to his words, listening as close as he can while wanting to kiss him senseless.

“Francis also has faith in Albert. Now, can we makeout? I don’t like being the only couple not doing that here.”

“How do you know Alrik and-”

“When aren’t they? The same goes for Mathias.” Lukas shrugs.

“Fair enough.” He kisses him lovingly. Tino leads them to his room happily. He’s glad everything worked out in the end.


End file.
